parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 3
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *(the early morning catches a railroad line, as Archie, an Australian Queensland Railroad PB15 4-6-0 tender engine, built in 1924, as one of the 1924 Walschaerts, carrying the number one of his cab sides, and coupled to his crimson and cream colored coach, his blue and grey coach, his orange Gresley teak coach, his Southern Railway coach, and his red maroon coach, whistles. As some animals hop on board all the train cars when they finally get aboard, Jessie, Lady Kluck, Maid Marian, Lady's Tramine's Two Stepdaughters, Rosie, Belle, and Nellie get on board the other passenger car, only for Miss Bianca to stop and see if a present has arrived) *Miss Bianca: I wonder if my baby will ever come? *Piella Bakewell: What baby?! Oh, come on, why don't you just get on the train? *Miss Bianca: Oh, alright. I will... and maybe he will come! (walks onto the train and goes in alongside the other females and pulls Piella Bakewell on board before the girls shut the door and lock it tight) *Plankton: All aboard! All aboard! *Archie: All aboard! Let's go! Yeesss! Now I can finally get going. (hears a guard's whistle) Right away then! (gives a blast from his whistle and struggles as his wheels slip and slide when he struggles to grip the greasy tracks. He blows off a wheesh of steam and moves anxiously forward, only to roll back, bump into his train, which bumps into some buffers, and bumps into him, causing him to start off with a jolt, as he finally gets going) Yahoo! (departs the station and puffs out of town with his heavy load of passengers. On his way, Archie starts to make a long trip, and puts on a musical song) *Chorus: "Archie Jr's now comin' down the track, Comin' down the track with a smoky stack. Hear him puffin' comin' round the hill, Archie's here to thrill every Jack and Jill. Every time his funny little whistle sounds, Everybody hurries to the circus grounds. Time for lemonade and Cracker Jack, Archie Jr's back, Archie Jr's back." Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof